


Like the Mirror's Reflection

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve had the urge to snog myself since the first time I looked in a mirror after regenerating and it’s been quite the frustrating experience.” River gives Alex a grin and a wink. “Thanks sweetie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really this is crack!fic and to be taken as seriously as it was written (not at all). :)

Letting herself into the small flat she has been provided with while she is in Cardiff for shooting, Alex kicks off her ugg boots and plops her handbag down on the side, wandering over to the refrigerator with a sigh. It had been a long but enjoyable day on set, and she is planning on nothing more tonight than enjoying a large glass of cool white wine while she goes over tomorrow’s scenes in her script.

Finding a glass and taking the bottle out of the fridge, Alex pours out a generous measure, taking a sip with an approving hum. She puts the bottle back and is just about to make her way over to the comfy leather sofa in the middle of the open-plan room when suddenly a loud pop and a crackling noise makes her jump out of her skin as the lights in her hotel room simultaneously flicker. She whips round to the source of the noise and freezes. She blinks, mouth open and eyes bulging as she stares at the figure now standing in the middle of her suite and still crackling round the edges with what looks like little blue electric currents. But neither this nor the fact that somebody had seemingly just _appeared_ out of thin air is the main cause of Alex’s shock, no – the biggest surprise of all is that she seems to be staring at _herself._

Her lookalike glances around, looking confused for a brief second before her eyes settle on Alex and light up.

“Well _hello sweetie!”_

Mouth still wide open, Alex blinks.

The woman tilts her head, eyebrows raised. “You seem surprised to see me – _I_ don’t remember this so you must have been here before?”

Alex glances down at the glass in her hand, assures herself that she has _definitely_ only had _one sip_ of wine and looks back up. “Uh…”

Her lookalike frowns. “Are you alright?”

Alex shakes her head. “I… you… - how did you get in here?” She manages to shakily ask.

She raises her wrist and points to a familiar accessory Alex knows as River Song’s vortex manipulator. “I was _trying_ to get to Lytrax 5. I’m late for a party in the sixty-ninth century. Damn thing must be playing up again.” She taps it.

Alex shakes her head, still completely stunned. “You… - you look _so_ like me…!” She says – she has quickly deduced that the woman _must_ be some sort of crazed River fan but Alex is too stunned by her remarkable appearance to have the sense of mind to call for Security.

“Well yes,” the woman says, distracted as she flips open the device on her wrist and her fingers work over the keypad. “That’s because I _am_ you dear.” She punches a final key and huffs, closing it. “Earth, twenty-first century. What _is_ it with this time period – if I had a penny for every time I accidently ended up here.” She plants her hands on her hips. “So what are _you_ doing here?”

Alex blinks again. “Uh, I… - I live here. Temporarily,” she answers automatically, still confused.

The other woman raises her eyebrows at that. “Really?” She glances round. “Why am I living in a tiny flat in the middle of Wales in the twenty-first century?”

“Huh? You, um – I said _I_ live here…?”

Her lookalike frowns at her. “But – wait, you must remember this??”

“What?”

“You don’t remember this happening? Being me – _now_ , I mean…?”

Feeling a headache coming on, Alex puts a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. “I’m confused.”

“…Me too.”  The woman looks at Alex, thinking hard. “So… if you don’t remember this you can’t be a future version of me… - but I don’t remember it either so you can’t be a past one – unless I forgot, or will forget – or –“ She shakes her head. “Something’s gone wrong.” She sighs, looking around the room worriedly and chewing on her lip. “I’m calling the Doctor.”

None of what she had said had made any sense at all and Alex hadn’t been following, her own mind too busy going round and round in circles trying to figure this out but that last part, she understood.

“Wait – wait,” She says as the woman flips open the device on her wrist again. “You… - you think you’re River Song?”

“What? I am River Song – and so are you...”

Alex shakes her head quickly. “No I’m not – listen, I – I don’t know how you got in here but I think you’re confused..”

‘River’ snaps shut the device on her wrist. “You’re not me?”

Alex shakes her head again, massaging her temple. “ _No_ , I’m – I’m Alex Kingston. I _play_ you – _River_ , I play River, and you’re not River because she’s not real because she’s the character _I_ play on Doctor Who!” Her voice has risen as she spoke and Alex takes a deep breath as she finishes, glances down at the wine in her hand and takes three big gulps.

The other woman blinks at Alex for several moments and Alex stares back with wide, confused eyes as she tilts her head and narrows her eyes, looking Alex up and down. She takes a moment before strolls slowly over to her for a closer look - Alex doesn’t miss the way she swings her hips with that air of confidence that looks all too familiar – what she is seeing is exactly what she sees when she watches herself back on the show, acting as River Song and it makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Alex fidgets as she scrutinises her carefully before a slow smile comes to the other woman’s face. “You’re not me, are you?”

Alex blinks. “Um…”

She outright grins at her then. “Excellent,” she says, and steps forward, unceremoniously thrusts her hands into her hair and kisses Alex. Hard.

Alex squeaks in surprise against the other woman’s lips, finding herself frozen in place, too stunned to struggle (being kissed by someone who looked like yourself was a rather bizarre experience). She  vaguely registers the dull thud of her glass hitting the carpet and it stupidly flashes through her mind that it’s a good job it wasn’t red wine when she feels a tongue run along her lips she jumps, and parts them on instinct, letting out a muffled squeak as she feels a tongue swoop round inside her own. Then as quickly as she had begun, River pulls back.

Taking a step back, she beams at Alex. “Always wanted to do that.”

Lips parted and swollen and face stunned, Alex blinks. “What?”

Smirking a naughty smirk, she licks her lips, glancing back down at Alex’s. “I’ve had the urge to snog myself since the first time I looked in a mirror after regenerating and it’s been quite the frustrating experience.” Another grin. “Thanks sweetie.”

Alex blinks again. “My pleasure,” she manages to utter, still stunned.                   

“Well, I should really see about getting to that party, it is being hosted in my honour so it’s probably  a bit rude to turn up late.”

She flips open the device on her wrist, keys in a fast code, and with a wink to Alex, disappears before her very eyes. Alex blinks. Then blinks again, opens her mouth to speak but closes it, looks round the room, and is just deciding she had completely imagined the whole scenario that had just happened and is wandering if she is losing the plot when there is another bang and a crackle and River is standing in front of her again.

“Sod the party,” she purrs with a predatory grin as she advances quickly, Alex backing up in surprise until her back connects with the wall. “ _This_ is an opportunity not to be missed,” she says, and kisses her again.

Crowded up against the wall as River kisses her thoroughly, Alex tries to gather her senses.

Around River’s tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth and her knee pressing between her legs, Alex manages to quickly decide three things: one – the only explanation is that this is obviously a dream; two - dream River Song snogs _fantastically_ ; and three - a part of her had always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman so… why not?

She relaxes against the body pressed into hers and slides her hands up over River’s hips and around to the small of her back. She feels the other woman smile against her lips and Alex moans quietly; just a soft, encouraging whimper. River responds by pushing her knee further between her legs and Alex gasps into her mouth when her thigh presses up against the heat between her legs.

Briefly marvelling how deliciously real this dream feels, Alex leans back against the wall, needing its support as she parts her legs and tilts her hips into the pressure. She needs air, and moves one hand from the small of River’s arched back into her hair to tug at it until the other woman obliges and moves her mouth away to begin kissing and nipping over her jawline as Alex lets her head drop back against the wall and pants.

As she kisses her way down her neck, River’s hands begin to roam, mapping out Alex’s torso, smoothing over her stomach, dipping into the curve of her waist and brushing her hip and when she squeezes a breast through her shirt Alex lets out a soft gasp and arches into her hand. River seems to take this as invitation to swiftly unbutton her blouse enough to get inside, slipping it quickly beneath the cup of Alex’s bra to to draw yet another gasp from her lips.

As her heart hammers and more heat pools between her legs, Alex slides her hands between them to shakily undo the rest of her shirt, head tilted to the side as River sucks down on her pulse-point, moaning against her skin. She arches away from the wall to unclasp her bra behind her, and, chuckling against her neck in approval, River nips at her skin once more before pulling back enough to rid Alex of her shirt and bra in one go before pressing her body to Alex’s now half-bare one.

She shivers as the material of River’s top presses against her, and the other woman leans in to give her another one of those spectacular snogs. She sucks eagerly on River’s tongue, hands on her hips pulling her close, but the kiss is all too brief, and River is pulling back before Alex can go any further. She backs away a couple of steps, makes no show of pretending not to be ogling Alex’s half-naked form before she winks at her, and unzips her dress and pulls it off. She quickly kicks off her heels, and pauses to give Alex a cocky smirk, wearing just her underwear, hands planted on her hips.

River’s confidence is contagious and it makes her smile; Alex _adores_ River, out of every character she’s played, River holds a special place in her heart – her vivaciousness, her boldness, the way she is always so quick with a comeback and lethal if she’s crossed and yet so caring to those she loves. She loves being River and she loves River and here she is, standing before her, undressed and smiling and everything Alex has always hoped she makes her.

Her best seductive smile in place, Alex takes two steps forward to stop right in front of her, leaning in until there are mere inches between their lips and raising her hands to move them round behind River and neatly unsnap her bra. Still holding eye contact, she smooths her hands up over her shoulders and drags the straps of the bra down with them. River shrugs it off and smirks before closing the gap between them so their bodies press together and Alex feels River’s nipples pebbling against her breasts and has to admit; it’s really rather a nice sensation.

“Hello _sweetie_ ,” Alex coos into River’s ear, giggling a bit as their hands roam over each other.

“That’s my line,” River whispers back, and she can hear the grin in her voice.

“It’s mine actually,” she mumbles and River moves her head back.

“Hm?”

Alex shakes her head with a laugh. “Nothing.”

She turns her head to take River’s earlobe between her teeth to distract her, licking at the shell of her ear before running her tongue down and sucking on the skin just beneath it. River  hums in approval and tilts her head to the side as her hands map Alex’s body.

Her own settle on River’s hips, her fingertips toying lightly with the lace of her dark blue knickers while River’s hands run up her sides and round between them to cup her full breasts.

“Mmm,” River hums, “Even your body’s like mine…” Alex wants to tell her that’s because she is technically _her_ – or at least has come from her – but that will all take too long to explain and she’s only a dream so Alex doesn’t really see the point in bothering.

River pinches a nipple between her thumb and forefinger lightly, making Alex moan and arch into her, as her other hand sweeps down her side again and round to smooth over her stomach.

“Feels like mine as well.”  River catches Alex’s eyes and gives her a devilish grin. “What about down here too?”

Alex gasps when her hand slips beneath the waistband of her skirt and straight into her knickers, fingers sliding between wet folds. She knows just where to touch her, teasing her at first by dancing her fingers around the slick edges of her sex and letting them ghost over her clit and her entrance but not applying pressure until Alex rocks her hips forward and whimpers out a ‘please’, and then in the next second she is throwing her head back against the wall and crying out in delight.

She can feel River’s smirk against the skin of her collarbone as two of her dainty little fingers do incredible things inside her while her thumb pushes restlessly against her clit. She digs her nails into River’s hips and thinks she is going to come almost embarrassingly quickly, until River withdraws her fingers from inside her and releases the pressure with her thumb to instead stroke steady, gentle circles over her slick sex.

Alex huffs in frustration and tilts her hips towards her as River chuckles by her ear. Alex turns her head to bite down on River’s neck, enjoying the gasp it earns her as she tugs River’s hips close to her own by the waistband of her knickers. She tugs at them, dragging them down and River moves back a little to step out of them, letting her fingertips glide over Alex’s throbbing clit before pulling her hand out from her own knickers and skirt. Alex whinges but River shushes her by fumbling with the skirt until she finds a zipper and pushing it to the floor.

Alex hooks her thumbs under the top of her own knickers and pushes them down, stepping out of both items before looking back up at River with dark eyes and reaching for her, hand skimming round her hip to dip between her muscular thighs but River stops her, grabbing both wrists and pinning them to the wall with a shake of her head and a smirk. “Let me finish what I started first sweetie,” she purrs, and who is Alex to argue with that?

The actress nods as River lets go of her wrists to slide those wonderfully talented fingers between her legs again and immediately press them to her clit. Biting her lip with a moan, the back of Alex’s head hits the wall as her eyes flutter shut.

“Please,” she whispers, brow furrowing as River presses herself close and begins to draw circles around her clit with the pad of her middle finger and she smiles and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth as she pushes a knee between her legs again and uses it spread Alex’s open. She obliges easily, leaning heavily against the wall and parting her legs as much as she can for her while her hands grip tightly at River’s hips.

Alex feels two fingers slide inside her again and moans in appreciation as her inner walls clench in delight around the intrusion and River begins to quickly work her back up towards her climax. She moans and sighs at River’s touch, hands swooping over the body pressed against her and River is right; it feels just like running her hands over her own – except River is that bit more muscular than her - she notices it in the width of the upper arms she grips when she throws her head back and gasps out a moan, and in the firmness of the stomach she rakes her nails over – and she marvels at the authenticity of her dream-River.

Opening her eyes, she buries one hand in River’s hair and tugs her face to hers for a fierce kiss, moaning into her mouth and  trying to tell her with her tongue how incredible she is making her feel. Alex can feel tension building and building from inside her as River caresses that perfect spot deep inside her body, and when she begins to grind her palm down against her clit it is all Alex can do not to scream into the kiss.

Tearing her mouth back to gasp in air, Alex feels her body begin to tremble and lifts a leg to hook over River’s hip and allow her fingers deeper inside her.

“Come on honey,” River utters hoarsely, “Let me see what I look like when I fall apart…”

Her words send a shudder through Alex’s whole body, heightened by the intense way River is watching her, and grinding down against River’s hand, moving fast and hard against her now, Alex feels her release come hard, throwing her head back against the wall and crying out as she drenches River’s hand in her pleasure.

When she slumps back, panting, her hips twitch as River slips her fingers out of her and slides her hand up over her hips and stomach, letting Alex feel the trail of slickness her fingers are leaving over her skin, trailing her hand up to squeeze lightly at her breast before lifting it to her own face and, eyes locked onto Alex’s with a  smirk on her lips, River licks her fingers slowly clean, the sight not helping Alex at all in her struggle to catch her breath.

She reaches for River, tightening her leg around the backs of her thighs to pull her lower body to her as she leans in to kiss down her neck, one hand skimming boldly down her body, determined to return the wonderful favour she has just bestowed her. Alex drops her leg as she dips her fingers between River’s thighs, smiling against the skin of her collarbone when River immediately throws back her head and lets out a loud moan. Alex had always imagined River Song would be rather vocal in bed; she guesses she is about to find out.

She touches her just lightly, teasing her like River had done to her as she kisses her way down her chest, unable to resist dipping down to curiously open her mouth around one of her pert nipples. It gains her another moan and a ‘ _yes_ sweetie,’ River’s hand burying in her hair encouragingly. Alex swirls her tongue around the little bud, sucking gently before scraping her teeth over her lightly and lapping at her, all while she strokes her softly between her legs.

“Ohh you’re good with that tongue, aren’t you honey?” Sighs River happily, and when Alex looks up with her mouth still closed over her nipple River quirks an eyebrow at her and tugs at her curls.

If that wasn’t a hint Alex doesn’t know what is, and so, placing a final kiss to River’s nipple, Alex keeps her eyes locked onto River’s and sinks to her knees before her. She can smell her arousal, strong and musky, the scent making Alex feel a little dizzy and sending a new wave of heat between her own legs as she slips her fingers from between River’s legs and places her hands on her hips to tug her to her. River parts her legs immediately and Alex swallows and falters before she remembers that this is a dream, thinks what the hell and dips her head in between River’s strong, toned thighs.

The first experimental lick causes River to shudder above her and let out a low moan, her hand in Alex’s hair again and, encouraged by this, Alex inches closer and parts her wet folds with her tongue. She licks over and between her folds and once she gets going finds it really comes quite easily; she just thinks about what’s made her feel good when men have done this to her and copies, following River’s moans and words of encouragement.

She flicks her tongue over her clit and River gasps and spreads her legs further and Alex fleetingly thinks that of all the things she expected to be doing this evening, kneeling naked on the floor of her flat giving head to River Song was certainly about as far away from any of them as it could be.

“What’s funny?”

She giggles against her again before mumbling a ‘nothing’ against her slick flesh.

“Well can you get on with it then? A girl can only take so much teasing you know.”

Alex smiles, and closing her mouth over River’s clit, she moves one hand from its place on her hip to slide a finger inside her, experimentally easing it in and out before adding another to push both inside her and curl them against her inner walls. River swears, and Alex notices her hand leaving her hair so she can brace both hands on the wall behind Alex, her legs falling further open and Alex sucks lightly on her clit, moaning softly around her as she caresses her inside.

A fresh rush of wetness drips down over her hand and Alex’s mouth leaves her clit so she can lap at her, River’s smooth tangy taste coating her tongue as she hums against her sex. River begins to rock her hips in time to the movements of Alex’s fingers, and when she quickens the rhythm, so does River. She feels herself burn between her own legs in response to River’s pants and moans, desire trickling down her inner thigh, and when River thrusts forward, all but grinding against her face as Alex swirls her tongue over her clit, she cannot help but slip her free hand down to rub desperately at her own sex.

She briefly wonders if this dream is revealing some deep inner narcissism hidden inside her, but she hears River swear above her and Alex quickly loses that train of thought as she glances up to see her brace her forearms on the wall and drop her head forward as she moans, mouth open in pleasure. Her own mouth is beginning to ache, and Alex pushes another finger inside her and sucks down hard on her clit and River begins to tremble.

“Oh, fuck, yes there, _there_ ,” River all but shouts as she rocks her hips faster and Alex pushes her fingers up higher inside River and inside herself, moaning against her as she feels her own stomach clench and burn as River’s orgasm approaches. When she comes River lets out a cry that is more like a scream above her, rambling incoherencies and gasping over and over as she trembles and writhes and Alex caresses her gently inside, lapping at her until she is spent and pushes her away with a gasp.

River’s legs seem to give way and she collapses down onto the floor with her, pushing her hand immediately between Alex’s legs, her fingers joining her own and helping to finish herself off.

Afterwards they sit slumped against the wall together, sweaty and tangled and both panting for breath. River lifts her head and looks at Alex after a moment with a smirk on her lips, face deliciously flushed.

“Which way’s your bed?” She purrs in that seductively low tone of hers.

Alex snorts, dragging a hand through her tangled curls. “Isn’t it a bit late for that?”

River grins wickedly. “Oh sweetie,” she says as she gets to her feet and reaches out a hand. “That was only round one.”

Alex’s eyes widen before she grins back and slips a hand into River’s letting her pull her up and quickly leading her through her flat to her bedroom, deciding as they go that she really, _really_ likes this dream.

\--

The next morning, Alex is late getting up, sleeping through her first alarm and still only in her pyjamas with a big jumper pulled over her when there is a knock on her door.

Matt stands behind it when she dazedly swings it open, fully dressed with a grin on his face and two bagels.

Alex smiles and takes one, mumbling apologies about not being ready as she remembers agreeing to drive to work together the day before. Matt shrugs and tells her cheerfully that he’s early anyway as he follows her inside.

“Sooo,” Alex says, laughing a little as she potters over to put the kettle on. “I had the _weirdest_ dream last night.”

“Oh yeah?” Matt answers as he throws himself down onto her sofa.

She nods, giggling a bit as she takes out two mugs. “I’m not sure I should tell you about it to be honest…”

“What? Oh come on Kingston you can’t say that and then _not_ tell me.” He sits up, suddenly alert and a cheeky grin on his face. “Why, was it a dirty dream?” He waggles his eyebrows at her and she laughs.

“Well _actually –“_ Alex begins, ready to confess but she freezes as she reaches for the teapot - a little piece of paper is propped up against it that definitely hadn’t been there yesterday.

Her mouth dry, Alex reaches for it, deaf to Matt’s teasing enquires from across the room as she holds it up to peer at closely with a trembling hand.

_Thanks, sweetie_

_~ R xx_


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Alex?” Matt knocks on the door of her flat, script in hand. “Alex? I was wondering if you wanted to run some lines?” He calls out, and tries to door when he still gets no answer to find it unlocked. He pauses, but remembers that Alex frequently walks into his own flat unannounced like she had just that very morning; making herself a cup of coffee and frightening the wits out of him when he’d walked out of his bedroom freshly showered to find her grinning at him and offering him a cheerful good morning from his sofa. With this thought in mind, he shrugs and opens it, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

“Kingston?” She doesn’t answer but she can’t be asleep; it’s not even eight yet – he decides she must be in the shower and considers making himself at home and waiting for her – amusing himself with the idea of giving her a fright like she’d done to him when he hears a soft noise coming from her bedroom.

 “Alex?”

It had only been a small noise – like a whimper, and when only silence greets his call Matt frowns and starts to fret that it sounded an awful lot like she might be crying, and although he knows he should probably leave her to her privacy if she was upset, Alex is his friend and he cares about her too much to just walk out and leave her alone if she was upset about something. So, prepared to deal the consequences of her being angry, Matt strides purposefully through her flat and pushes open her bedroom door.

He drops his script.

Oh, he should’ve known better than to invade her privacy but nothing in the _world_ could’ve prepared him for this image.

He stares, and all in about a second and a half tries to decide if he is hallucinating, mad, or dreaming. Alex is on her bed, but she is oh so _very far_ from upset. She is also naked, but surprisingly this is not the thing that most makes  him stare, no, the reason Matt thinks he must have lost the plot is that there appears to be _two of her._

One is spread out on her back, curls fanned out on the pillow while another sits astride her stomach, rocking her hips as they touch each other – or had been, in the split second before they had frozen and whipped their heads round, both with expressions of surprise and matching gasps.

The one underneath who’s eyes had widened considerably more in alarm tries to scramble out from under the other but she presses her wrists down beside her head on the bed and Matt sees the muscles in her thighs go taut as she holds her down, chuckling.

“It’s alright honey,” purrs the one on top with a smile on her face. “It’s the Doctor – he – it’s okay.”

The one beneath squirms. “No, it’s –“

“ _Alex!?”_ Matt finally manages to choke out.

“Matt – I –“

The woman on top stills, turning to look at him with confusion and he is struck by how utterly _completely_ identical she is. She is… - she’s Alex. They’re _both_ Alex…

“Sweetie?” Questions the woman on top and Matt opens and closes his mouth, completely at a loss for words.

“River, he’s not the Doctor,” The one underneath has managed to sit up, hair tousled and eyes wide and alarmed as she looks frantically between the two. “It’s – he’s Matt, he – I know he looks like him but he – he’s like me,” she shakes her head. “He’s not him.”

The one still sitting with her legs either side of the other stares at Matt for several seconds, mouth open and eyes narrowed and scrutinising before her face breaks into a grin and she looks back at the other woman to purr, “ _Well_ … I think I _really_ rather like it here.”

Their words sinking in, Matt shakes his head, holding up a hand. “So – wait, _wait_. You’re…” He stares  between them, and points to the woman on top. “You’re telling me you’re _River Song_?”

“Matt,” Says the woman beneath, trying to bat River away as she leans in to start kissing her neck with a naughty chuckle. “Listen, I – I know this hard  to believe and I –“

“Fucking hell,” Matt swears, a grin breaking out on his face. “This is the best dream I’ve ever had!”

Alex’s eyes widen as River laughs.

Matt isn’t wasting another second of this dream – who knows when he’s going to wake up and there is no way he’s missing an opportunity like this one – he only hopes he can remember this in the morning.

Yanking his jumper over his head he whips off his shirt next, tripping over his own feet as he hastens toward the bed, tugging at his belt with fumbling fingers as he goes.

“Oh my God,” Alex gasps, “What are you  -“

“Not so fast!” River halts him with a hand on his chest as he bounces onto the bed and reaches for them. “Quite the presumptuous one aren’t you?” She says with a smile and lowered tone from her perch atop Alex’s lap. “I’m certainly not adverse to you joining in sweetie but I’m not quite finished with her yet.” Matt’s eyes widen and he doesn’t miss the way Alex’s darken at River’s words. “Now go and wait over there like a good boy and we’ll see in a bit, hm?”

Matt opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it again upon finding nothing to say. He stares between the two, taking in River’s seductively cocky smile before locking eyes with Alex’s wide ones a bit longer. Mouth dry and speechless, Matt finds himself nodding before clumsily clambering off the bed and hurrying over to the chair in the corner of the room River had pointed to.

He sits, his wobbly legs glad of the relief, and stares at the sight before him, pretty certain he’s about to see every dirty fantasy he’d never known he had come true.

River smiles at his obedience and turns back to Alex, gently pushing her back down, and Alex’s wide eyes flicker over to Matt’s again and she looks like she is going to protest until River leans in a kisses her, effectively cutting short anything she’d been going to say. Matt watches with fascination as Alex melts beneath her, River coaxing open her lips with a tongue, licking at them in a way that Matt can clearly see the relaxed flickers of her pink tongue, until Alex parts her lips and their mouths fuse, one or both of them moaning into the slow, deep kiss.

Alex’s hands drift up to settle on River’s sides, and Matt doesn’t miss the way her thumb brushes the side of River’s breast, pressed into her own as she shifts beneath her, moaning again. River slides a hand up to cup Alex’s neck before burying it in her wild curls, and Matt can see the curve of a smile at the corner of her mouth as they kiss.

After a moment, River pulls away, Alex flushed and panting beneath her, her eyes flying open to meet hers. River traces a thumb over Alex’s swollen lips, grinding herself against the other woman’s stomach just once, and Matt can’t repress a groan from leaving his lips as he shifts in his seat, so uncomfortable but not wanting to be anywhere else in the world right now.

Alex’s wide eyes find his again before she looks back up at River.

“So what do you say honey?” River asks Alex sweetly in a low tone, voice dripping with seduction. She glances over at Matt, looks him right in the eye and winks at him, before leaning back down to speak against Alex’s mouth;  “Want to give your man a show?”

From her position pinned to the bed under River, Alex feels her breath catch in her throat.

She had only just got her head round what had happened when none other than the character she portrays had shown up in her flat a week ago when River had dropped in on her again this evening, with a smile and a wink and nothing on beneath her long coat. Alex didn’t know how this was possible but River had made her feel too good last time to pass up another opportunity; she’d been as naked as River by the time they’d stumbled into her bedroom.

But this… Alex hadn’t counted on this. On Matt, lovely sweet young Matt who she liked a lot more than she knew she should do, walking into her flat and her bedroom and finding them.

She opens her mouth to say something - she’s not sure what - but River cuts her off before she can utter a syllable, kissing her deeply again until Alex is moaning into her mouth. When she moves her mouth from Alex’s to start to nip and kiss her way over her jawline and down her neck, Alex is panting for breath and pliant beneath River’s hands s as she tilts Alex’s head to the side to allow her more access to her neck and kneads and squeezes one of her breasts in her small hand.

Gasping, Alex finds her hands on River’s back, stroking over her soft skin as she arches into her touch. River is kissing her way downwards and Alex lets her take a nipple into her mouth and suck at it briefly before she remembers they have an audience and gasps, pushing her away and glancing over at Matt nervously. The dark, intense look in his eyes as he stares at them unashamedly makes Alex quickly look away, swallowing.

“River…” She tries, but River’s just ‘shh’s against her skin, her mouth on her again, kissing and licking her way down Alex’s stomach now. She flickers her warm pink tongue in Alex’s navel and Alex bites down hard on her lip, and River’s mouth continues down, opening over her hipbone and sucking at the sensitive skin there briefly before she gives a little nip, and chuckles lowly when Alex gasps and her hips raise off the bed in response. River looks up and gives Alex the naughtiest smile she has ever seen that makes her blood run hot, and glances over to Matt with the same look in her eyes before she sinks further down.

“Oh God,” Alex pants as she is left bare to Matt’s eyes, her chest heaving as River pushes her legs apart. “Please don’t…” She whispers even as she lets her thighs fall open easily and feels a fresh rush of liquid heat between them.

“That’s not what you said last time honey,” River smirks, nipping at Alex’s inner thigh and making her tremble.

“I know,” she pants, casting a worried glance at their spectator. “But – Matt…”

“Alex,” says River, stroking her thigh soothingly, “Matt... _really_ doesn’t mind,” she glances over at him with a quirked brow. “Do you sweetie?”

Quickly, Matt shakes his head. “Fuck no,” he says with a dry voice, and Alex notices how fast his breath is coming out – not to mention the huge bulge in his trousers.

River smirks, triumphant, and dips her head to suck on Alex’s skin, right at the top of her inner thigh, so close to her sex it makes her squirm and whimper as River laves her tongue over the soft skin. Placing one last kiss to the red mark whens she pulls away, River says without taking her eyes off Alex, “Tell her what you want me to do, Matt.”

She hears Matt groan and shift in his seat and rips her eyes from River’s intense gaze to look at him. Matt locks eyes with her and swallows – then a smirk curves the corners of his lips upward.

“I want you to make her scream,” he says in a low, rough voice and Alex’s eyes widen and she lets out a small gasp.

“I want to watch you taste her until she’s begging for more – I want to watch her writhe under your mouth, your face between her beautiful legs until she comes under your tongue...”

Alex feels River’s smirk against the soft skin of her thigh but she cannot take her eyes off Matt’s – his words, the way he is looking at her with a darkened intense gaze filled with lust and desire… Matt thinks this is only a dream… - has he always secretly wanted to see her like this!?

She gasps, body arching when she feels River run her two thumbs up her slick folds, opening her up to her touch before leaning in to press a single noisy kiss right to Alex’s entrance. Alex sucks in another sharp breath, eyes fluttering shut and a small ‘oh!’ leaving her lips as she hears Matt make a noise and shift in his seat. She wants to stop River – her and Matt are going to have to work together forever after this pretending it hasn’t happened (she is hoping he will remain convinced it was a dream) but yet both with the memory of it having done so – but River is not to be argued with once she decides on something and River’s _tongue_ …  is a whole other story.

Tilting her head back into the pillows as River licks up between her folds, Alex surrenders herself to the pleasure, mouth opening in a gasp as River’s tongue lazily explores her every crevice. She’ll worry about things later – right now all she is capable of doing is _feeling_. She clutches at the pillow next to her head, clenching a handful of it and holding on tightly as River hums against her. Alex buries her free hand in River’s mass of curls and smiles; she understands now why her partners have always appreciated her curls so much – they _are_ rather wonderful to bury one’s hand in during such a situation.

After a few flicks over her clit that have Alex arching off the bed and gasping softly, she feels River’s tongue probing at her entrance and pants, hand tightening in her hair. “Please sweetie,” she breathes as River continues to tease her, and Alex hears a soft choking sound from the chair in the corner – she doesn’t glance over but cannot repress the little smile that comes to her face knowing the effect she is having on their spectator as she bites her lip a little and whinges, rocking her hips towards River.

River chuckles against her and braces a forearm across her hips to keep her still before licking back up to her clit and closing her lips round the swollen bud before sucking lightly, sending shocks of pleasure shooting through Alex’s lower body that make her cry out and buck against the arm across her hips. Releasing the pressure on her hips as River goes back to teasing licks, she smirks against Alex’s sex as she pants in frustration.

River lifts one of Alex’s legs, encouraging her to hook it over her shoulder which she does, and with a hand on  her thigh River pushes Alex’s other knee so it is resting on the bed and she is spread more wide open, and Alex knows what she is doing – she is giving Matt a better view, and right now Alex couldn’t care less – if anything it only serves to heighten her arousal.

“Please, River,” she begs quietly as River licks slowly up from her opening to her clit before licking back down to swirl her tongue around Alex’s dripping hole. Panting and trembling lightly all over, Alex tugs at River’s hair pleadingly.  

“What do you want?” River speaks against her sex, raising her eyes, dancing with mischief and seduction, to Alex’s.

Alex makes a small sound of frustration. “Please,” she repeats.

River smirks and licks deliberately around all of Alex’s sensitive spots before staring up at her with that intensely naughty gaze of hers. “ _Tell_ me.”

Alex pauses, eyes flickering to the man she cannot forget is witnessing this before answering. “Your tongue.”

“Where?”

Alex huffs. “Inside!” She gives in, pushing her hips towards River’s face in frustration. “I want your tongue in me, I want you to lick me inside, taste me everywhere, fuck me with your tongue until I come, _please_ …”

Matt swears at that, a low ‘oh _fuck_ ,” coming from his place in the corner, and when Alex glances over at him she sees him rubbing his prick through his trousers with an open palm, and a fresh rush of hot liquid seeps from her in response.

Shifting even closer to her, River smirks against Alex’s sex, eyes flickering up to catch her own and holding her gaze, she surges forward, driving her tongue as deep as she can into her before swirling and thrusting it inside her, licking at her inner walls until Alex is a quivering, panting mess.

Her mouth open and head tossed back against the pillows, Alex writhes on the bed, one fist clenched in the pillow beneath her head and the other buried in Rivers wild curls as she rocks her hips as the waves of pleasure thrum through her lower body, not caring that she is practically thrusting against River’s face and not caring that Matt is sitting in the corner of the room watching her do it.

Smoothing a hand up over her thigh, River hums against her and, tongue still inside her, slips her hand down to rub her thumb over Alex’s clit. Alex shouts, bucking up into River’s touch as she feels white hot pleasure shoot through her core. River keeps the pressure on her clit, rubbing at it in time to the strokes of her tongue inside her and Alex feels an orgasm quickly building, her chest heaving as she gasps for breath and writhes under River’s touch, hand clenched so tightly in the pillow her knuckles are white.

River moans loudly against her and presses down hard with her thumb and Alex’s release comes hard. She gasps, head thrown back and body arched off the bed, thighs trembling as River licks her through her orgasm, and she is so lost in pleasure she completely forgets about Matt sitting in the corner and watching all this until the stars clear from her vision and she hears him give a low, “bloody _fucking hell_ …”

Panting, Alex slumps back to the mattress, River placing a gentle kiss to her hot sex, her inner muscles still contracting as dull pleasure still hums through her body. Stoking her thigh soothingly, River lifts it from her shoulder to crawl up from between Alex’s legs, accepting the kiss Alex reaches out to pull her into eagerly. She smiles against River’s mouth, humming happily as she licks at her tongue, tasting herself strongly and tightening her hand in River’s hair in response.

So lost in the kiss and her satisfaction, Alex doesn’t notice Matt moving from his place in the corner, doesn’t even hear him crossing the room and she starts when she feels a distinctly large and masculine hand sliding up her shoulder and into her hair. Pulling away from River with a soft gasp, Alex stares up at Matt as he leans over them with eyes so dark they are almost black. “Alex,” he utters in a low voice, other hand smoothing up over her naked thigh and sending shivers coursing through her. When his hand reaches her hip and slides round between her and River’s body’s over her stomach, Alex gasps, her body twitching in response to the touch – she is so sensitised from her recent orgasm she begins to tremble all over again.

“I – Matt, I…” She pants out, at a loss for words and no idea what she’s trying to say anyway.  

Smiling and placing one last kiss to Alex’s lips, River climbs gracefully off her, kneeling up on the bed in front of Matt and sliding a hand up over his torso.

River smirks at him. “I think Alex needs a minute honey – but not to worry.” With a wicked grin she suddenly has him pinned on his back on the bed next to Alex, sitting astride him proudly. “I can keep you entertained until then.”

Still dazed, Alex watches River lean down and press her lips firmly to Matt’s, who sinks into the kiss immediately, a low growling sound coming from the back of his throat as his arms slide up round her waist.

“Oh God,” Alex says, dragging herself upright, still panting as she sits up, hair everywhere and a sheen of sweat on her skin. Her eyes are wide and she swallows as she watches River snog Matt thoroughly while her quick little hands skilfully undress him. Matt’s hands are in River’s hair and running up her back and down her sides and touching her stomach and cupping her breasts. Alex swallows, biting down hard on her lip to suppress a whimper as she sits there, unable to do anything but stare at the arousing sight in front of her.

“Mmm,” River hums against his skin when her mouth leaves his to kiss and nip at his neck as her hands run over his form. “You’re _so_ like him…”

“The Doctor?” Matt says hoarsely, and a small smirk twitches at the corner of his lips and Alex sees him slide a hand down to squeeze River’s arse. “I can be him for you love,” he all but growls and Alex’s body goes hot at his rough voice. River smirks against him and doesn’t reply, kissing her way down to his chest before lifting herself up enough to tug at his unbuttoned trousers. Matt lifts his hips and River pulls the whole lot off in one go before settling back over him, now as naked as them.

Alex feels her breath catch in her throat as River, hovering with her legs either side of Matt’s thighs, wraps her hand round his hard cock and slides her thumb over the head, Matt’s hips jerking up in response. Alex feels her mouth go dry as her eyes fall on his erection and she licks her lips, heat pooling in her stomach as she watches River begin to work him with her hand.

A few teasing strokes of his length is all River gives him, Matt hissing and uttering unintelligible sounds as she does so, and then River pauses, and turns her head to look at Alex.

“Do you mind?”

Tearing her eyes from the tantalising sight of River’s small neat hand, identical to her own, wrapped around Matt’s huge cock, Alex’s mouth falls open as she takes in River’s words. “I – huh?”

River quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “I’ll take that as a no then,” she purrs, and with that she lifts her hips and moves forward, sliding her sex along Matt’s length and drawing moans from both of them until she shifts her hips again and guides him into her.

“Oohh,” she sighs with a satisfied smile as she lets the tip of him stretch her, hand still wrapped round his base as she hovers over his hips. “Feel just like him too.”

Hand slipping inevitably between her own thighs, Alex watches through hooded eyes, struggling for breath a as River lifts her hips letting Matt slide out of her before pushing back down, working just the tip of him into her with a smirk on her lips that says she is enjoying teasing him as his fingers turn white with the grip he has on her hips. She pauses, looking down at Matt and licking her lips before she turns her head, locks eyes with Alex, and sinks down onto him all the way with a low moan.

Her eyes flutter shut and she moves on top of him for a few moments, Matt’s hands still gripping her hips hard, his own rocking in time beneath hers until, without slowing her rhythm, River opens her eyes and smiles at Alex, reaching out a hand in an invitation to her. Eyes widening and flickering between River and Matt, Alex hesitates, unsure what River wants her to do.

“Oh,” River chuckles, stilling her hips (to Matt’s whine of protest) and sitting up, tugging at Alex with an amused, “Come here sweetie.” With guiding hands, River manoeuvres Alex carefully, getting her to swing a leg over Matt’s chest and sit with her back to River, who’s hands slide up her body, drifting over her breasts, tweaking a nipple and making her gasp before slipping down to just briefly slide over her slippery sex before she nudges at her. With her hands on Alex’s hips, River guides her forward until she is satisfied, and leans forward to press an open mouthed kiss to the back of Alex’s neck, beginning to move behind her again.

Still a bit dazed, Alex arches back into River’s touch until the man beneath them makes a sort of choked-whimper, and it suddenly occurs to her that she is _straddling Matt Smith’s face_ and dear God she hopes he thinks this is all a dream in the morning because there is no coming back from here.

Looking down, her wide eyes find his to be staring up at her, roving over her entire body with an enamoured reverence like he has never seen anything more gorgeous and arousing in his life. Alex swallows and bites her lip, beginning to pant as Matt’s eyes come to settle between her legs.

“You…” She tries to edge backwards but River holds her in place. She licks her lips nervously. “You don’t have to…” She utters, and Matt’s eyes widen and snap up to hers.

She feels his hands come to settle on her thighs, trembling as she holds herself up over him. His large palms stroke over her skin and she sees him swallow and lick his lips. “Fuck, Alex,” he says. “I want nothing more in this world…”

Alex gasps, and when Matt surges up to cover her sex with his mouth she throws her head back and lets out a cry.

“Mmm,” he hums against her as she lowers herself onto him, one hand shooting out to clench hold of the headboard for balance while the other slides into his hair. “Watching River do this to you, getting to taste you myself was all I could think about…” He speaks against her before licking up between her folds and making her shudder and gasp again.

In the sudden pleasure, Alex had momentarily forgotten about River sitting behind her and fucking Matt while he did this to her and she has to admit, of the different ways she’d ever found herself imagining this (because if she’s truthful she _has) …_ River is certainly a surprise.

She feels River’s hands on her hips urging her to move, guiding her to rock them gently in the rhythm to match the speed of her own thrusts behind her. She moans, a deep sound of pleasure as she mouth at the back of Alex’s neck again, one hand moving from her hip to slide up over Alex’s stomach and cup a breast, squeezing it in her hand. Alex lets out a small ‘oh!’, arching into River’s touch  as Matt licks at her clit and her hips twitch in pleasure. She hears and feels Matt moan beneath her, and when she glances down to see his face pressed between her legs, her hand pushing his hair back from his forehead as he works his mouth over her it causes a fresh wave of arousal and pleasure shoot through her so intense she feels herself drip onto his chin.

She can feel an orgasm building alarmingly quickly, and when River keeps the hand on her breast where it is, rolling and pinching her nipple between her fingers and smooths the other round over her arse and then slides her fingers down between her cheeks, all the way round to her sex until her middle fingertip can dip inside her, it is all she can do to keep from coming right then.

“Fuck – no – slow down,” Alex pants, squeezing her eyes shut against the white hot shocks of pleasure as River pushes another finger into her cunt and strokes her inner walls while Matt still sucks and licks at her clit. “I’m gonna – oh _God!”_ River swirls her fingers inside her as Matt’s tongue moves rapidly over her clit and Alex’s whole body shudders violently, eyes rolling back in her head as her orgasm washes over her. She grips onto the headboard for dear life as she rides the waves of pleasure, Matt licking her through it while River’s fingers still inside her and Alex can feel her still rocking behind her, her breath hot and ragged in Alex’s ear.

She comes back to her senses as River slips her fingers out of her, sliding them up over her Alex’s arse and letting her feel their slickness. River shifts behind her, her hand leaves her and when Alex turns her head, craning her neck over her shoulder to see what she is doing she almost comes again when she sees River slip the same hand down to press her wet fingers against her own clit, rubbing herself in time to her thrusts. Matt groans and Alex notices his movements increasing beneath her, but when she tries to get off him, his hands tighten on her thighs and when she looks down at him in surprise, a question on her face, he merely smirks up at her before surging forward and covering her soaked sex with his mouth again.

She shouts and her hips jerk at the touch, unable to help herself from thrusting into his face as he laps up everything from her recent orgasm with his hot clever tongue, cleaning her of her own arousal. River’s hand has slipped from her breast now and she clutches at Alex’s hip, nails digging into her skin as Alex hears her breathing increase behind her and small sounds of pleasure escape her lips.

River shifts, and whatever she does makes Matt shout out, tilting his head back to swear loudly before, at Alex’s whimper, he returns his mouth to her sex to lick at her entrance and push his tongue inside. River is speeding up behind her and Matt is thrusting up to meet her every movement, and his gasps and groans are increasing until he has to pull his mouth away from Alex to gasp in air, cursing again as his eyes shut tightly in pleasure. He replaces his tongue with his fingers, pushing two straight inside Alex and curling then against her inner walls as she moans loudly at the sensation. Alex drops a hand from the headboard to grasp her own breast, squeezing it and playing with the hardened nipple as she rides Matt’s hand.

“Shit, _Alex,_ fuck…” Matt curses beneath her as he watches her with dark eyes, pressing against her inner walls with his two fingers.

“Matt,” she moans, “ _More_ , please…”

Obliging her immediately, Matt pushes another long finger into her so he is fucking her with three, stretching her deliciously, just the right amount to make her feel full enough and she moans, mouth open.

“Oh, _there_!” Alex hears from behind her and when she turns her head River has her back arched and fingers still moving quickly against her own clit, bottom lip caught between her teeth and a look of utter bliss on her face. Matt pushes his fingers up higher inside her and Alex trembles, the pleasure so intense it aches inside her.

“Fuck,” swears River, “Oh, _yes_ , I’m nearly there…”

“Me too,” answers Matt, voice low and hoarse. “Come on Alex, once more…”

Quivering at his words, Alex feels hot liquid seep from her and drip down over his hand, fingers moving faster inside her and pleasure so intense it is making her shudder all over. “I – I don’t think I can!” She pants, gasping for breath, and then River’s hand is there again, stroking over her arse, her dainty finger sliding down Alex’s crack until she reaches Alex’s other, tighter entrance and circles the pad of her middle finger over it. Alex swears, back arching in anticipation as River’s finger presses against her hole.

“Oh my God,” Alex gasps, “Fuck – yes, _please…”_

“Bend forward sweetie,” River instructs behind her, her voice hoarse and thick with her own pleasure, and Alex notices her rhythm stilling, obviously trying to hold out and bring Alex with them. Obediently, she leans forward as much as she can, fingers still clutching the top of the headboard, her other hand sliding down to join Matt’s between her thighs, quickly finding her clit and rubbing over it with trembling fingers as Matt’s keep up a steady pumping inside her. River slides her fingers down past Matt’s hand through her folds, gathering her wetness on her digits before she slides them back up, pressing her middle finger to Alex’s arsehole and circling, gently easing it inside.

Mouth open and head dropped forward, all Alex can do is moan, words no longer an option as River works her finger into her. Her thighs tremble, her stomach muscles tighten and quiver and Matt’s moans and strings of obscenities grow in volume beneath her. River swirls her finger gently inside and pushes at Alex’s tight inner walls, and her own fingers move furiously against her clit as heat and pleasure builds and builds impossibly higher between her legs.

Matt’s mouth opens and he gasps. “Bloody fuck, _Alex…”_

She feels River start to bounce behind her, Matt thrusting up hard against her, his fingers working Alex furiously as his other hand grips tight to her thigh as he repeats her name over and over. Alex isn’t sure who comes first and who comes last, all she knows is her body is suddenly convulsing, and she is screaming, her cries mixing with Matt’s and River’s as so much pleasure floods through her her head spins and she sees stars.

When she dazedly blinks her eyes open she is practically sitting on Matt’s face, and she quickly scrambles backwards, body still trembling all over as she leans back into River behind her. River’s arms wind round her waist as she kisses Alex’s shoulder, before shifting, and with a deep satisfied sigh, she climbs off Matt to collapse beside them on the bed, humming loudly in satisfaction.

“Well I always wanted a threesome with myself and the Doctor, and if that’s as close as I’m ever going to be able to get, I’m more than happy with that,” she drawls with a lazy smirk on her face.

Alex giggles as Matt snorts, and then he tugs at her, tangling a hand in her hair and pulling her down on top of him until his mouth can find hers.

Alex freezes against his lips momentarily – it’s ridiculous really after what he’s just done to her, but this is the first time they have ever kissed off set and she feels her heart start to hammer loudly in response. She returns the satisfied, slow kiss, feeling Matt smile against her lips, until he pulls away and with a peck to her nose, drops his head back down onto the pillow and sighs, eyes sliding shut happily.

Alex slips off him, tucking herself into his other side and reaching up a hand to smooth his sweat-damped hair back from his forehead. He smiles but doesn’t open his eyes, and Alex lets her own head drop onto his shoulder, letting herself relax in the thrum of pleasure still going through her body.

It is quiet for several moments, a peaceful calm-after-the-storm sort of quiet and Alex listens to the sound of three sets of breathing and heartbeats evening out.

After a while, River lifts her head and speaks.

“Oh look,” She sniggers, voice dropped and quiet. “We wore him out. Bless.”

Alex glances down to see that Matt has, indeed, fallen fast asleep, mouth wide open and a satisfied look on his face. She smiles, biting her lip as she glances back up at River.

“He thinks it’s all a dream.” She whispers.

River quirks an eyebrow. “And are you going to tell him?”

Biting her lip, Alex immediately shakes her head before she looks down at his peaceful face and pauses.

River smiles and reaches over Matt to slip her hand over Alex’s, resting on his chest. “If he loves you – and he does, I can tell – he’ll be fine.”

Startled, Alex lifts her head to look at River with wide eyes. “Loves me?”

“Oh,” River smiles again. “Have you not got to the ‘I love you’ part yet?”

“The –“ Alex shakes her head, a confused frown on her face. “The what? The… - we’re not… we’re not together!” She all but squeaks, shaking her head quickly. “We’re… we work together- we’re friends, I…” She trails off, biting her lip as she looks down at Matt’s sleeping face.

“Oh!” River exclaims in surprise, and falls quiet for a moment before she pats Alex’s hand and smiles widely at her. “Well he’s mad for you honey.” She winks. “He has good taste.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “You – you think so?”

River rolls her eyes. “I _know_. Really Alex, the poor man looked like every single one of his Christmases and birthdays had come at once when he walked in to find the two of us here. You must have noticed. He’s completely infatuated with you.”

Alex looks between Matt and River, mouth opening and closing as she tries to find words. “I…”

Chuckling, River pats her hand again before leaning over Matt to give Alex a quick but deep kiss before clambering off the bed and stretching. Alex stays where she is, thinking on River’s words as the timelady picks her coat up off the floor and pulls it on.

Snapping her vortex manipulator round her wrist, she turns to Alex and grins. “Oh,” she says as she looks at her and Matt curled together on the bed. “We _do_ make quite the pretty couple.”

“River, I…”

River shakes her head, putting her finger to her lips. “Don’t worry about it now honey. Sleep. I need to dash – but maybe I’ll see you again sometime…” She suggests with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk on her lips and Alex smiles and nods.

“You’re welcome anytime,” she tells her, and River grins, glancing down to key in co-ordinates on her wrist.

“Maybe I’ll bring the Doctor next time,” she says with a wicked grin, and with a final wink and a press of a button, she vanishes.

 


End file.
